The invention relates to a processing machine for poultry parts, meat parts, or the like. The parts are used as work pieces in conjunction with with a rotating supply arrangement, such as a chain or band, on which there are arranged movable frames with gripping arms, plates with protruding nails, or the like serving as holding arrangements for the respective holding of work pieces.
An apparatus of this type may, for example, be used to separate bones from legs of poultry. Deskeletonizing of other meat pieces is also possible with this apparatus. There exists a great demand for white poultry meat, for example, breast filets of young chickens and roosters. Apart from the breast meat, it should also be possible, to make use of white meat from the poultry wings, for which rationally operating processing arrangements are required. The meat from the chicken wings or legs can be used, for example, for processing of gourmet products, such as poultry salad, with or without skin.
The manual removal of bones from poultry parts is time-consuming and clumsy, and therefore labor-intensive. Consequently it is customary to separate the meat-rich upper part above a bone joint from the lower part, and to only use the meat of the upper part.
From the prior art it is known to separate bones from poultry meat, on the one hand the protruding end of a bone, and on the other hand, the meat surrounding the bone are clamped into respective clamping arrangements, which move relative to one another and consequently separate the meat from the bones or the like by a stripping-off movement. But this does not lead to a clean cut, but to a disadvantageous tearing.